This invention relates generally to athletic training equipment and more particularly concerns a trainer which, having been swung by an athlete during practice swings, enables the athlete to significantly increase the athlete's swing speed with a conventional golf club, baseball bat, tennis racquet or other ball-striking implement.
Analysis of any athletic swing, such as a golf swing, a baseball swing or a tennis swing, can be broken down into several components which must be properly coordinated at the point of impact of the striking or propelling instrument with the projectile. These swing components generally include the swing plane, axial rotation and contact point speed of the projectile striking or propelling instrument and this invention is directed primarily to the achievement of maximum instrument contact point speed at the moment of impact.
In sports such as baseball and tennis, increased bat and racquet speeds translate into higher ball velocity. This leaves opponents less time for defensive reactions and offensively permits quicker swings which allow hitting faster pitches and returning higher velocity shots. In sports likes baseball and golf, where ball travel distance is of special importance, increased bat and club-head speeds translate into longer hits and shots. In baseball, for every mph increase in bat speed, the ball will travel approximately 2.5 feet further. A 10 mph increase in swing speed would add about 25 feet to ball travel, turning many easy outs into home runs. In golf, for every mph increase in club-head speed, the ball will travel approximately three yards further. A 10 mph increase in swing speed would add about 30 yards to a shot, resulting in a two or three club difference in club selection.
The importance of increased swing speed is so well known that many devices have been developed for the purpose of allowing an athlete to more consistently deliver a maximum swing speed at the point of contact by reason of performing a proper swing technique. Some devices produce an audible response to either a proper or an improper performance of a specific technique or exercise, depending on whether the device is intended to promote what is correct or to discourage what is incorrect. Other devices incorporate structural components which force an athlete to swing in a predetermined path or which contact the athlete's body during a swing to indicate the position of the instrument in relation to the athlete's body at one or more points along the swing. Still other devices are weighted in a manner intended to increase the strength of swing related muscles. One device uses a large diameter rigid tubular shaft with holes through its lower end which cause a whistling sound while yet another uses an extremely flexible corrugated tubular shaft to emit a high-pitch tone when the devices are properly swung.
Unfortunately, these known devices are designed to force or confirm the proper performance of an athletic swing at conventional or game condition speeds. Therefore, while they promote incrementally small improvements in swing speed, they do not train or enable the athlete to perform an athletic swing at speeds greatly in excess of, for example in the order of 30-40% faster than, the athlete's normal swing speed with a conventional club.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an athletic swing trainer which can be swung by an athlete at speeds greatly in excess of the athlete's normal swing speed under game conditions. It is also an object of this invention to provide an athletic swing trainer which affords a confirming signal to the athlete that the trainer has been swung by an athlete at speeds greatly in excess of the athlete's normal swing speed under game conditions. It is a further object of this invention to provide an athletic swing trainer which enables an athlete to transfer the high speed experience of practice athletic swings with the trainer to significantly increased swing speeds in a game condition swing.